Dark Knight
by Honorable Carpathians DS
Summary: This is the story of Lana Cadet, a young woman through into the world of the supernatural. She is found by Viktor Knight, an ancient Carpathian warrior, thought to be dead by his people. Drawn together, by their souls and pulled together by their desires, Lana and Viktor must aid the Carpathian people against a dark and powerful enemy.
1. Prologue

**Dark Knight**

**Prologue:**

_**Budapest, Hungary 1986**_

At six years old, Lana Cadet protested as her father dragged her into the Reyals Center, "Daddy, I do not want to go." Her father, Jacob Cadet scooped her up into her arms as he carried her inside. The door closed behind him as a young woman stood behind her husband, Jacob, *Sweetie, listen to your father. Her locket gleamed beneath the florescant light as her bright honey gold eyes met her daughter's. Reaching out she told her husband to hand their daughter to her, *Here take the little brat. Dr. Jon Kilerman pulled Jacob to the side as they spoke together quietly, their gaze flicking constantly to Lana and her mother as they nodded, *Yes I see what you mean. Very strange indeed. Jacob Cadet shook the doctor's hand as he walked over to his wife and daughter, his gaze gave them a once over, *I am leaving you with the doctor. He will help you both with your um…'conditions'. I will be waiting in the car when he is done with the diagnosis. *Mommy, what condition do we have? Lana's mother's lip trembled as the doctor told him to follow him. Two hallways later, both mother and daughter reached two silver double doors. Walking through, two guards pried Lana away from her mother. Lana cried out as she fought them off, *Mommy! Mommy!

Lana was placed in a little room alone as the door clicked shut. Lana screamed and kicked at the door as she hollered for her mother as tears streamed down her face. Dr. Kilerman pushed a button as he spoke through the intercom, *Be a good little girl and I will give you a lollipop. I will have your mommy back to you in no time. The room started to grow dimmer as Lana clutched her head in pain. She began to scream until the vision became too much to block out as everything went black, _*A woman with honey gold eyes taking her final breath. Her lifeless eyes stared into the void as her bloody hand held onto the locket. . . A book laid open as a horned demon merged with the man. . .the man's eyes glowed yellow as he grinned, his talon-like fingernails cracking with power as he stood in an anceint temple*_ Lana laid on the cold floor as a hand shook her hard on the shoulder, *Wake up girl. Lana stirred slowly, *Huh? Dr. Jon Kilerman clicked his pen light on and flashed it in her tiny face to check her eyes, *Why are you so sweaty? Lana swiped her forehead with the back of her hand, *I do not know. The doctor shook his head as he wrote frantically on his clipboard, *The guards said you were screaming and then you collapsed onto the floor. What happened?

Before Lana could answer, another scream rang out as it echoed off the walls. Everyone turned at the sound as the doctor and guards ran out the door as they left Lana alone once more. Lana stuck her foot out as she caught the door before it shut closed on her and snuck out. Looking around she heard another scream as it echoed, *Momma? The screams were coming from the double doors that read: Research Lab. Lana crept closer down the hallway as she flatten herself against the wall, her tiny hand poised near the door as she inched closer to push the door inward. Before Lana could get close enough to push it in, she saw the most horrifying sight of her life. Her mother was writhing and screaming at the top of her lungs as Dr. Kilerman was writing on his clipboard rapidly, *Give me more power here. I think it is working this time. Lana covered her mouth as she stopped herself from screaming out. Lana's mother gave one final blood curtling scream as smoke radiated from her flesh. The doctor waved his hand as he wrote on his clipboard again, *What a shame. We know nothing more about these vampires. I know these psychic women are protecting them in some way. Let's see if her daughter can be of better use to us. The guard and doctor walked out the room together and down the hall, not noticing the tiny figure huddled in the corner. A second later the alarm sprang to life as the intercom went off, *Find her! Search everywhere!

Lana snuck into the room as stared at the lifeless eyes of her mother, *I am sorry, Momma. Tears formed as they ran unchecked down her cheeks. Lana's eyes looked down at her mother's bloody hand. Her mother's locket swung gently back and forth in her lifeless hand as the blood twirled down the chain. Reaching out slowly, Lana tugged the locket from her mother's hand as she backed away from the putrid smell of rotting flesh. Turning, she ran out into the hallway and into the arms of Dr. Kilerman as he smiled wickedly, *Where do you think you're going?

Lana screamed out loud and in her mind as she pleaded for someone to help her. Dr. Kilerman's smile faded as a scar started to form upon his face. He screamed as Lana broke free from his grasp_._ Not looking back, Lana ran as hard and as fast as her little feet could carry her. The wailing of sirens could be heard coming from a distance as she ran towards the sound.

Lana collapsed on the ground on the sidewalk as a patrol car pulled up, its red and blue lights flashing on her face as exhaustion took her over_._

_**South America 700 AD**_

A young sorcerer by the name of Malick pushed through the thick trees of the lush rainforest as the temple loomed in front of him. The sun was beginning to set behind the temple as he arrived at the steps of the Mayan Civilization. He lit the torch as he made is way up the grand staircase that led to the entrance, his mind focused on one thing as he climbed up higher. The Mayan's called it the "Temple of the Fire God." The villagers of the land warned him to stay away or seek the rath of the fire god. Malick grinned as he walked quietly through the darkness. Centipedes and spiders lined the walls as the ancient hieroglyphics reflected from the torch's glow. Vines hung from the ceiling, the breeze was cool upon his hot skin as he made his way inside. Malick knew he was getting close as the stench grew stronger. He was near his destination.

A stone wall stood before him as Malick drew the torch closer to the symbols etched upon it. He stood there for a moment to decipher the ancient hieroglyphics. After a while Malick placed his hand on the ancient wall and stood back as the secret cavern opened from his touch. He had heard of this place, this place of darkness. The old ones forbade him from coming here. They told him many times throughout the years to summon the darkness of fire and death was going to damn your soul for all eternity. Malick did not care what the old ones said. He wanted to be remembered and feared by all that stood in his way. He believed Xavier, the high mage, was a fool to not come here and seek out greatness. The old mage will see soon enough what the power of darkness gave him.

Holding his torch up high, Malick looked around and wretched slightly as a rotting stench filled his nostrils. Holding back the urge to vomit, he made his way to the back of the cave as the sounds of water dripped from the ceiling. An old book sat on a stone pedestal, ominously waiting. A smile flitted momentarily upon Malick's face as he ran his hand upon the ancient book. Waving his hand, he forced the book open only to have a gust of wind rush into the cold, damp room. He shivered slightly and then gasped as the floor started to glow red before him.

Lava started to melt away the floor as a clawed hand reached up from the floor, as if it was a portal opening into another dimension. A horned demon rose from the floor and stood up in front of Malick. Its eyes glowed yellow as he stared at him; its talon reached for the book as it slammed shut. *_Qui audet reviviscente me de meo dormitabis?_ (Who dare awakens me from my slumber?) Malick stared at the demon that stood before him and took in everything. The black talons quietly tapped the book as the demon waited for an answer, *I came here from a distant land. I wanted….. The demon's eyes blazed of fire as it laughed, *Deorum vis quaeris. (You seek the power of the gods.) The demon didn't make it a statement as it laughed again as Malick nodded quietly, *_Si quaeris opes. Ófferam in commercia non admitterentur. Animam tuam ad potestas mea._ (If it is power you seek. I will offer in trade. Your soul for my power.) Malick licked his lips greedily, knowing that the power was what he wanted. He nodded in answer, *I want the power. I offer my soul for it. The demon grinned and waved its hand as the book opened to a page of possession, *_Fiat, fiat._ (So be it.)

The demon and Malick raised their arms in the same position as they recited the ancient spell together_. __Fero, tibi obscurissimi sunt. Veni, et educ aeternis tenebris. Evigilabo, et resurget ex favilla. __Lapsis, et damnatorum vestra sunt soliders. Educ fortitudo vestra. Afferte, si inferno. Demittito, terram in vestra decrementi. __Veni ad me obscurissimi sunt._ (I summon thee dark ones. Come and bring the eternal darkness. Awaken and rise from the ashes. The fallen and damned are your soldiers. Bring forth your strength. Bring forth your hell. Plunge the earth in your decay. Come on to me dark ones.)

Fire consumed Malick's body as the demon took his soul. The flames licked his skin like a gentle caress as he began to transform before his eyes. Malick screamed in pain as he felt his very life be ripped from his body. The demon shifted into fire as Malick inhaled the flames. Smoke billowed from his ears and nostrils as his eyes closed. His clothing melted away as his body began to transform. Tattoos formed on his shoulders as he took in the demon's essence and power. Long black horns sprouted from his head. Malick roared in glee, his once brown eyes changed to an eerie bright yellow as he stretched. He felt the energy crackle as he twisted his fingers. Sharp black claws sprouted one by one as his fingers grew. He heard the voice in his head as he stood up. *_Nos unum sumus._ (We are one.) The fire finally died as Malick chuckled, *We indeed are one.

To find out more about our Carpathians, find us on Facebook at groups/363091817101865/


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Paris, France 2002**_

After the death of her father at the age of 9, Lana was left in the care of her grandparents who lived in France. Lana's grandparents gave her everything a young teenager could ever want. A home, clothes, car and a proper education, but what she wished for the most was love. Trailing her finger over the locket, she hummed to herself as she looked out her window. Books lined the shelf of her room as she drummed her fingers on her desk quietly. The 16 year old Lana sat down in front of her open journal as she rubbed her temple gently with two fingers. Her long tresses wrapped around the tip of her pen as as she tried to think of what to write in her novel. At a young age, Lana Cadet was a very famous author who traveled from country to country. Her grandparents were very proud of their young author and all that she accomplished at a young age.

Tapping her pen on the journal, she sighed to herself. Her ivory soft skin reflected beneath the light from her desk as her sweater dropped off one of her shoulders, showing off feminine lines. Long dark lashes swept down to cover her dark expressive eyes as she took a deep breath. Her eyes changed from a dark brown to honey gold as she let the images wash over her like a tidal wave.

_*A tall man, always alone in the world, was quiet as he stared at the petite dark-haired woman by his side; his world had faded as he steeled his mind against the assault of darkness that encroached his mind, always fighting the monster that lived within him. He walked the earth in search of something as the battlefield scream of death and decay….The ground was littered with the bones of the fallen as he looked at his hands. The glowing sword disappeared as he looked into the dark eyes of the betrayer.*You will fail this night my friend.* The betrayer pointed what seemed to be his talon-like fingernail at the man, *I will not fail. It is you who has made me this way….* The woman laid across the dead man before the two of them, her tears fell as she wept over his broken body. He looked at the woman as he searched her eyes for any signs of life; she shook her head as he reached out to her with his hand._

The vision slowly faded into nothing as Lana looked down at her journal as she wrote another chapter in her book, _Druid Nights_. Tears ran unchecked as she cried over the man's long battle. Her eyes changed from brown to honey gold as she started to write in her journal about dragons, magic and men of honor and courage. They were helpless to watch as their world was ripped from them by the ones that were once their comrades.

_**Brasov, Romania 1000**_

Viktor Saviour stood tall, his eyes surveying the ground as he let the lightening sword dissolve within his grasp. He knelt down at his fallen brother's side, *Thom, I will avenge you my brother.* He closed the lifeless eyes as he watched his sister, Minya Saviour weep over their brother, ~ml~_It wasn't suppose to end up this way brother. _Her long blue-black hair cascaded over her dead brother's body as she cried. The stench of the undead, warriors and mages littered the ground as black smoke billowed from the battlefield. *Come sister, we must leave this place before HE returns. He held out his hand to his sister, but stopped as he sensed something. Something soft and feminine was weeping silently, it seemed far away and sad, he pushed it aside momentarily not having enough time to analyze it, his thought for his sister's safety was far more important. *I see that you are still alive old friend.* Viktor and his sister, Minya, turned to the sound of the voice. She stood up fast, *Monster! The man laughed as Viktor stopped his sister from approaching the sorcerer, *I see you still haven't learned a thing. Malick, the sorcerer, laughed harder, Viktor, you underestimate your opponent, yet again.

Xavier, the high-mage, approached slowly as he stood next to Viktor and Minya. *Please do not do this Malick. We can co-exist. There is no need for this violence. Malick turned his yellow eyes on Xavier, *You are an old fool. Bowing down to these weaklings. You should join me. Xavier shook his head, *You are wrong about them. Xavier put his staff in front of him and began to chant fast. A weaving barrier was erected fast as it slowly wrapped itself around Malick. The intricate weave swirled into a tight net as it started to bind the evil one. Malick grinned as he twisted and muttered softly to himself. The barrier exploded as he shook the weave off like an annoying fly, *You pathetic old man. You want to see 'true' power. I'll give you true power. Malick's hands were facing the group as he grinned; Viktor knew what he was doing and forced everyone down to the ground fast. Green electricity erupted from Malick's talons as he took aim at the group. Viktor winced in pain as the clothing and muscle from his back were peeled off from the green energy. Minya cried out as she felt every singe of pain from her brother's charred back. Malick watched as Viktor and the others were unharmed. His anger radiated from him.

~m~They are not destroyed. This cannot be. Before Viktor had a chance to retaliate, Malick had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Standing up slowly with the others, Viktor growled in frustration, *He is gone. Xavier let out a sigh as he shook his head slowly, *Where did it all go wrong with Malick? Xavier looked out into the once lush field that was his homeland as Viktor spoke to him, *I do not know old friend, but we must get you to safety. Xavier shook his head again, *No, I will not hide. I will start again and build the school. To teach others to use magic properly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Reims, France 2012**_

The 25 year old Lana ran down the alleyway as fast as she could. *Arrêtes maintenant, fille! (Stop now, girl!) She did not look behind her as she heard footsteps trailing closely to her, *Arrêtes! (Stop!) Lana kept running. She knew what they were after. Ducking inside another alleyway, she stopped; her way blocked. Turning around, four men blocked her escape *_Nour Vous avons maintenant, fille._ (We have you now, girl.) Lana's eyes grew wide as they approached her. Someone cracked their knuckles as one of the men reached for her. She grabbed his arm and wrenched hard before he could even touch her. The man screamed in pain as he grasped his broken arm, *_Chienne_ (Bitch). He looked at her with an angry glare as he told the other three men to capture her.

Lana watched as the last man fell onto the ground. He groaned in pain as she stepped over him, *Au revoir (Goodbye). Picking up the man's gun, she quickly disassembled it and tosses the magazine in one bin and the empty pistol into the grinder. A faded card fell from one of the men's coat pocket and onto the cobblestone pavement. Lana picked it up and reads the details off the card, 'Reyals Center: Research & Development.' Lana walked back to her apartment, not noticing that someone was watching her from afar. Pushing her dark hair back, she sighed trying to figure out why the last few years she had to move from city to city within France; always running from these strange men, ~m~_What do they want from me?_  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Viktor wrapped his arm around his sister as they made their way through the Mountains. Her body was weak as she looked up at her brother, *Please stop. I cannot go any further. He brushed his sister's hair as he looked down at her face. His love for her reflected for a bit before it quickly disappeared, ~ml~We must keep moving. We are not far. The inn loomed in front of them as they approached. Darkness and mist rolled through the village as they drew nearer, *_Ce te aduce aici, la această oră târzie?_ (What brings you here at this late hour?) Viktor stopped walking as he told his sister to get inside, ~ml~_De-te Acum_ (Go now.) He waited until his sister rushed into the inn, *_Arată-te_ (Show yourself) A flash of white teeth could be seen emerging from the shadows as Malick grinned, *I see that you haven't change much through the centuries. Viktor stood back in shock, *You are suppose to be dead. Malick seemed please with himself before he answered, *I am suppose to be many things, but dead, I assure you. I am not.

Malick and Viktor began to battle as Viktor took him away from the village and his sister. Their fingers locked together in a sheer clash of the titans as electricity and thundered rolled and pitched above in the dark skies. Viktor pulled away as he grasped his chest. Five long furrows were drawn across his chest as they ripped through muscle. Clutching his chest hard, Viktor concentrated on stopping the blood flow. His fingertips were marred in his blood as it dripped dark red droplets onto ground. He felt something run down the side of his face as he stared at Malick, his face harsh and unyeilding as tried to find a weakness in his opponet. Malick grinned as he stared at Viktor, *_I see that you are still as naive as before. _Viktor looked down as his skin started to burn. The blood still ran red as it spilled onto the ground faster. _*Hurts doesn't it?_ A flash of lightening revealed something malevolent about Malick as he stood there and faced the hunter.

Viktor crawled from the darkest recesses of the cavern as he felt the heavy hand of Malick grasping his ankle. He tried to shake it off as they fought. Without warning, he was dragged back into the bowels of the cavern's darkness as Malick pulled him across the floor like a ragdoll. Calling forth fire, Viktor forced Malick to relinquish his hold on his ankle. Malick let go quickly and smiled as the hunter stood up fast to face him. Viktor growled in anger, but stopped as blood-red tears fell from his eyes. Malick grinned as his hand plunged deep into the hunter's chest, passing his rib cage and reaching for his pulsating heart, *If I go down, you are joining me. Viktor stared down in horror, even though his face was a mask of a harsh glare.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_  
_Lana's eyes opened as she awoke in her bed to searing pain as she gripped her chest. Falling off the bed, she twisted and turned as she tried to stop the painful fire that ripped through her chest cavity. Her body began to sweat as she tried to find the source of the pain. She reached blindly towards her desk as she tried to turn on the light. A flash of a vision hit her instantly in that moment, _*The bloody hand of man reached in and squeezed the life of the hunter as he tried hard to extract the heart. The gurgling sounds were sickening as the hand squeezed harder on the pumping organ. The hunter's face was streaked with sweat as he tried to expel the other man's hand from his heart.*_ The vision grew darker as Lana reached out through the vision to speak to the unknown man with dark amber eyes, ~ml~_Fight back! Please fight back_.

Viktor's eyes widen as he felt the same familiar feminine touch as the words echoed in his mind. Her voice was soft, yet angry at him, her body in pain as he felt her trying to will him to fight back, _*Let go. Leave me_. Slamming a barrier in place, Viktor threw the unknown woman from his mind. The pain stopped as Lana sucked in a breath as she forced air to fill her lungs. Sitting up slowly, she tried to pull her bedroom back into focus as she pushed her long hair from her face. Biting her lower lip, she frowned as she thought of the man. ~m~_Was he alright?_ She scrambled to her feet to head for the bathroom only to stop in mid-stride as the sound of her front door drew her attention. *She is in here. The post said Cadet on the front. Swearing silently to herself she grabbed her bag that she stowed under her bedside stand and she had to run again. Rushing to her bedroom window, Lana crawled through it quickly and quietly. Without looking back, she ran far and as fast as she could.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Viktor clawed at the snowy ground as he dragged his broken body from the cavern entrance. His body was bloody and bruised as he lay on the cool ground as he tried to regain his breath. Closing his eyes, he summoned the strength to remove what he just saw. Fire and brimstone could still be heard spewing from the darkness as the final screams died out. Malick screamed as he pounded against his cold prison. _*You will pay for this Viktor. Mark my words. You will pay!  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lana ran down the cobblestone pavement, her feet echoing as it pounded the pavement hard. Debris swept through the alleyway as she hopped over a low fence, running across the street. The screeching of tires could be heard from a distance as Lana tried to find a place to hide. Her dark hair flew in her face as she ran down another alleyway, but stopped as she winced in pain. Looking down fast she saw the bright red blood mare the bottom of her heel. Stopping she ripped the piece of glass from her foot and continued to run. Blood droplets were left in her wake as she pushed the wave of pain down. She gasped in horror as a light was shining on her face. *_Attendez,__je vois quelque chose__. __Oui, c'est__elle!__Ici-bas__!_ (Wait, I see something. Yes, it's her! Down here!)

Her eyes widen in fear as she duck through another alleyway and started tugging at the sewer grate below her. She could hear the men's voices as they drew closer to her. Pulling hard, the grate finally came free as she quickly went down the ladder. Ignoring the noxious fumes, she made her way down the sewer pipe only to stop as a strong hand gripped her long tresses, *_Où pensez-vous__que vous allez__girlie__?_ (Where do you think you are going girlie?) Without a second thought she wrenched hard as she pulled her hair free. Lana screamed as she flew backwards and landed hard on her back at the bottom of the sewer pipe, her bag landing right next to her. Water sloshed around her as she looked up at the man holding pieces of her hair in his grip.

The men started to make their way down the sewer ladder. Lana scrambled to her feet and ran down the dark interior of the sewer and veered left. The sounds of heavy boots echoed off the walls as lights danced behind her.

Lana sighed as she wiped the sludge from her face as she climbed up the ladder. Pushing at the grate she climbed out only to be hoisted up by two strong arms, *_Vous pensiez pouvoir__nous échapper__salope__._ (You thought you could escape us you bitch.) She struggled hard as she tried to get away from the men that held her tightly. One of the men slapped her across her face. Her cheek felt numb from the slap as she still struggled. The man holding her relinquished his hold to slap her again, but she took her chance and elbowed him hard in the stomach and punched the other in the face. The two men doubled over in pain as she ran, but was pulled backwards by her hair as a gag and blindfold was placed over her mouth and eyes. The man chuckled as he laughed at his comrades, *_Vous ne pouvez même__gérer un__peu__pute stupide__._ (You cannot even handle one stupid little whore.)

Tears started to stream down her face as Lana wrists were bound behind her back as she was thrown into the back of the white van alongside her wet bag. Her body rolled hard to the other end of the van as the men climbed inside. Shutting the door, the man holding her hair grabbed the syringe and injected her in her arm, *_Il est temps pour__toutes les petites filles__d'aller dormir__._ (It is time for all little girls to go to sleep.) Lana's head slumped to the side as the medicine took affect, but not before hearing the man's final words, *_Non, nous__garder celui-ci__en vie.__Nous__conduire à l'aéroport__, nous __emmener Hongrie_.(No, we keep this one alive. Drive us to the airport, we are taking her to Hungary.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Viktor's lungs felt like they were on fire as he tried to drag air into them, but to no avail. He clutched his chest as he walked slowly towards the inn. The blood had stopped, but a gaping wound was left in his chest as he dragged his feet across the snowy ground. Wincing from the pain, he collapsed to his knees as he called out to his sister, ~ml~_Sisar, I need your aid_. The door to the inn burst open as Minya came outside, with two people at her heels. Kneeling next to her brother, Minya's dark amber eyes glistened with tears, *Brother, what happened ? You must shut your body down now. No sooner had she spoke the words, his world started to fade to black as he tried to preserve his remaining strength.

Nicolae and Destiny Von Shrieder gave each other a look of concern as they watched Minya pushed the dark strands of her brother's hair from his face. They both knelt down and started to lift him slowly. *We need to get him to the healing earth fast. We have called the others. Minya looked up with worry, *Others ?

Gregori Daratrazanoff and Mikhail Dubrinsky materialized behind Nicolae and Destiny, *What is going on? We heard you call out. They both took in the scene before their eyes. Blood was everywhere as the young dark haired woman grasped the man tightly in her arms. Minya turned to the men as she threw herself on her brother's body, *Stay away from my brother. Gregori and Mikhail exchanged a long look of slight shock, *We are here to help. Let us help you. Prince Mikhail held out his hand to Minya as a peace offering. Minya scanned the two men before taking the Prince's hand. *You are the Prince. My brother and I knew your father, Prince Vlad. He was a great man. Prince Mikhail nodded as he smiled down at Minya. Minya's eyes widen as she took in Gregori's apperance. She shifted a little as his mercury eyes surveyed her slowly. Nudging Gregori in the side, ~ml~_Are you going to stand there like a statue all night? At least say something to the woman. You are frightening her_.

Clearing his throat, Gregori bowed low in respect to Minya, *Forgive for my rudeness, but its been a while since I have come across your family. I thought you were lost to us. Minya nodded slowly, *Our family is all, but wiped out. It is just my brother and myself. Minya's lip trembled as she spoke the words quietly as the flashback of their older brother, Thom Saviour laid dead in her arms. Gregori and Mikhail told Nicolae and Destiny to stay at the inn with Minya, *We will take care of your brother. Do not worry sisar. Minya was hesitant about relinquishing her hold on her brother, but relunctantly let him go as Mikhail spoke to her one final time, *Gregori is one of our greatest healers. Your brother will be back on his feet in no time. Nodding, Minya let a single blood-red tear fall down her cheek as she began to weep for her brother. She watched as Gregori hoisted her brother onto his shoulders like he weighed no more than a sack of potatoes as he followed the Prince into the Carpathian woods.

Laying Viktor in the dark room of the soil in the healing caverns, Gregori and Shea Dubrinsky spent the next four days healing Viktor and his wounds. Most of the warriors came to lend the two healers blood as they continued their work. Other hunters were curious about the unknown Carpathian hunter that laid beneath the ground. On the fifth day in the soil, Viktor's dark amber eyes opened as he bursted from the soil to be greeted by Shea and her lifemate, Jacques, *I see you are doing much better this rising. Gregori has left to feed, but he would return this night. Viktor looked down at his chest to see it whole and completely healed. Nodding in thanks he told Shea and Jacques that he had to find his sister, Minya, *Wait, you must feed first. Jacques ripped open his wrist as he offered it to Viktor, *I offer freely. Viktor could not tear his eyes from the rich blood that started to well up from the open wound. He drank deeply as he took in the ancient blood, keeping his eyes trained on Jacques. The blood hit his system like a fireball as his starved body soaked up the rich liquid. Pulling away slowly he flicked the wound closed with his tongue. *Thank you, but I must find my sister. Shea spoke again as she addressed Viktor, *She is at the inn with Nicolae and Destiny. Viktor growled as his eyes flitted between dark amber and red. Shea's hand flew to her neck protectively as Jacques took a defensive stance as he inserted his body between his lifemate and the unknown hunter. Sighing to himself, *I am sorry. It has been long since I have been around others of my kind. Please forgive me. Shea smiled as her eyes flicked to Jacques, ~ml~_Easy Jacques. He is just concerned for his sister_. Jacques glided over to Shea as he stroke her dark red hair, ~ml~_I cannot be easy around this hunter. He sets me on edge_.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lana stirred slowly as the drug wore off, her body felt leaden and heavy as she tried to move, until a hand rested on her shoulder, *I see someone is awake. Just in time. The hand moved from her shoulder to the blindfold and it was removed from her eyes as the van stopped in front of a white building. The man grabbed her tied up wrists and dragged her out of the back. Her wet bag remained in the van as they hauled her into the white building. *Time to meet Jon. I know he is going to love you. The doors automatically opened as Lana was pushed inside roughly. She could see people in black suits guarding several different doors. The men rushed her down two long hallways as her feet and theirs echoed off the smooth marble floors. The man pushed opened the silver double doors marked : Research Lab.

Lana started to struggle when she saw the old electroshock chair in front of her. *No….please. The men dragged her to the chair and cut her wrist ties loose. Slamming her down into the chair, they strapped her in tightly as they placed a small silver device upon her head, *Nice to see you again, Lana. I see that you have caused our men a great deal of trouble, but no matter. She glared at the older man as she struggled to loosen the straps that held her down.*Let me go! Dr. Jon Kilerman grinned, *Is it not poetic. First your mother and now you. Maybe we can finally get the answers we seek.

Electricity coursed through her body as her back arched against the pain. Her skin glistened with sweat as she panted hard, smoke radiating off her skin. Her screams echoed off the walls as her skin turned a deep shade of red under the volts of electricity. Dr. Kilerman shut off the machine and grinned as he wrote fast on his clipboard, *I see you are not like your mother. She was more cooperative. Lana took deep gulps of air as she glared at the doctor angrily, *Go to hell. The doctor laughed as he walked towards her, *Where does your gift come from my dear? Come now, you can tell me your secret. You protect the vampires. Don't you? Lana's eyes widen at the words vampire, *There is no such things as 'vampires'. Vampires do not exist. The doctor did not hear her as he walked back over to the machine that controlled the chair, *Your mother's readings were off the chart the last time you were here, but I see that you exceeded her in every way. Lana's head snapped up, *I never came here. The doctor grinned, *I see. You do not remember your father bringing you here as a child? Lana spat on the floor, *My father would not do that to me. The doctor laughed again, *Oh but my dear, do you not remember giving me this sweet gift. He pointed to the deep scar that ran from the side of this temple all the way down to his throat, *I think there is more to you than meets the eye. Shall we go again?

Lana's head flew to the side as exhaustion kicked in, her mind slipping in and out of consciousness as she pleaded with the doctor, *Please…..I didn't do anything. The doctor was relentless in his quest for answers. Her eyes closed as the vision took her over, *_The man walked towards the inn as he studied the surroundings. Laughter could be heard inside as he swung open the door, letting the cold air in. The couple nudged their head at the woman that sat across from them. The woman turned, her eyes widening as she ran towards the man and hugged him. *_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Viktor walked toward the inn quietly as he scanned his surroundings for any evil. Sensing nothing, he stopped as he listened to the voices within. *Did you really come from the time of Mage and Carpathian alliance? Destiny Von Shrieder's eyes glazed in wonder as she questioned Minya, *Yes. Minya smiled as she laughed, but her mind kept trailing to her brother's. ~ml~I am here sister. Opening the door, Viktor stepped inside, letting the cold winter air in as he looked around. His dark amber eyes narrowed when he saw the couple sitting with his sister. They both nudged their heads towards Viktor as Minya turned quickly in her seat. He held out his arms to her as she jumped into them. *Brother you are safe. *_Lana glanced around the inn as she stood there in the corner. Her white tank top was dirty as sweat clung to the top. Her pants were ripped as she stood there barefoot.* _Lana felt like she was walking into a dream as her mind brushed against Viktor's, ~ml~_Please help me._ Viktor stiffened as he saw the most beautiful sight of his life. A young woman stood in the corner as she looked at him with her honey eyes, but she looked distant as her form wavered ~ml~_Who are you ? _Lana's hand reached out to his as she pleaded again, ~ml~_My name is Lana…_ Viktor pulled away from his sister and turned her to face the corner, *Do you see that woman over there? Minya looked at him, *What woman brother? I see no one. Viktor stared into Lana's eyes as her form disappeared completely. *She was just there. I swear to you. Minya's eyes widen as comprehensive slid across her face.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Lana's eyes snapped open as water was thrown on her face, *Wake up, Lana. The doctor smiled down at her, *Where did you go? Lana looked at him, *I did not go anywhere. The doctor's smile widen, *Oh yes you did. I could not wake you for an hour. So where did you go ? Lana thought fast, *Nothing just my grandmother. The doctor chuckled, *Such a liar, I like that about you. Jon Kilerman walked around the chair that Lana was strapped to and she kept her eyes trained on him, *You are indeed a very interesting specimen. I cannot wait to see how you little 'gift' works. Lana clenched her teeth as another man in a labcoat took over the machine's electricity switch. *Please I will do whatever you want. Just let me go. She pleaded with the Jon as he shook his head, *I think not. His hand waved down as he signaled to the other man to throw the switch. Outside the room, several men were playing poker as they listened to Lana's screams, *Man, I hope he will keep her alive long enough so I can have my way with her. He pulled at his crotch in a lude act and he grinned as the others nodded in agreement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Viktor sat down with Minya, as he tried to explain what he saw. Viktor let the words echo in his mind, ~m~Lana. He felt nothing, but something about her gave him pause as he recalled a little girl that was very scared and alone. He had to get to her, but where to start? Destiny, Nicolae and Minya looked at him as they all shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, *I saw a young woman five nights ago when Nicolae and I were out hunting in Hungary. It looked like she was being taken somewhere. Viktor's eyes flicked to Destiny's as he scanned her mind for information. He saw what Destiny was referring to as she continued to speak to Viktor, *I believe they were hunters. Viktor growled low as he stood up fast, *I must go. Minya rest her hand on her brother's arm, ~ml~I am coming with you. Viktor shook his head, *No. Stay here with the others. Before she could say another word, her brother was gone. Shifting to an owl outside of the inn, Viktor streaked towards the airport in hopes of catching the scent that would lead him to this Lana.


End file.
